


Forced Vacation

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Shiro, Deer faun Shiro, Lance is forced on vacation and meets a forest god, M/M, Shiro gets hurt, doctor lance, faun shiro, human Lance, human on faun sex, one scene thats kinds violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “How do you greet a god?” He mutters to himself before slowly raising his hand and sending a soft wave towards the massive animal. It’s head goes back, as if confused by the movement. Then it’s head shakes and Lance swears he sees it smile as it turns and disappears into the trees.Lance stands in the water long enough that the tide buries his feet in sand as he stares up at the cliff. His hand still raised at his side from his awkward wave.“Do you wave to gods?”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Forced Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its been a while since I've worked on these pieces and I am oh-so-excited to continue them.

“I really don’t think this is necessary.” Lance tries for what feels like the 500th time as he stares down at his phone and the unamused face of his young coworker looking back at him. 

“You passed out from exhaustion mid surgery, Lance.” Pidge supplies without even the slightest bit of remorse. “Someone could have died. We could have been sued. You could have lost your job.”

“Yeah, but I could have just rested at home.” He looks out the cab window, watching the trees go by as they wind down the road far away from civilization. “They didn’t have to send me here.”

“You’re lucky Coran was kind enough to just suspend you and send you to that fancy B&B his niece owns instead of firing your ass.” Pidge sighs, pushing her glasses up on her forehead to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Look, just enjoy the vacation. Relax, get some sleep. Forget about being a doctor for a little while. Everyone needs a break sometimes.”

“But I-“

“Goodbye, Lance.” The call ends with a wave of Pidge’s hand and Lance groans, slouching down in his seat. He knocks his head into the cab window, begrudgingly looking out at the scenery. Already knowing nobody else will answer if he tries to call them at this point. 

A flash of white startles him and he practically jumps up in his seat, plastering his face to the glass to try and make out the strange sight in front of him. It looks like a deer. A massive, solid white deer. Maybe it’s a moose. No way deer get that big. It stands at the edge of the tree line, head held high as it watches the car drive past. 

Lance scrambles for his belt, unclipping it so he can turn in his seat to look through the window behind them. But, the deer is gone. Not a trace of pearlescent fur in his sights.

Sighing loudly, he flips back around in his seat, buckling himself back in for the rest of the ride. “Maybe they’re all right. Maybe I do need a break.”

* * *

Coran's niece is tall, with a billowing cloud of white hair Lance has the biggest urge to ask if he can braid, and the same adorable little point to her ears that her uncle has. She is highly unamused by Lance’s playful flirting, and walks fast as she leads him to his room.

She also doesn’t freak out one little bit when she opens the door to find four mice sitting on the bed. In fact she simply points a finger at them and scolds them the same way she did Lance when he asked if she was Google. 

Once the mice leave the room, Lance swears they look like they’re pouting, she turns to him with a smile. “This will be your room for your stay at Altea. The rules are simple. I am not your mother, so I expect you to clean up after yourself. There is a washer available in the basement for any dirtied clothing or linens. The forest around us is beautiful and I suggest going to see it. But, stay on the trails, do not mess with the wildlife, and report to me if you see anyone breaking those rules, please.”

“What about if the animals mess with me? Or like… if I have a peanut butter sandwich and don’t want the crust? Can I give it to a squirrel? Or those mice? Can I mess with those mice?” Lance looks at the opened door as if expecting the four mice to be standing there watching him.

She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do not bother wildlife that hasn’t bothered you first, deal?” 

Smiling Lance nods. “Deal.”

“Wonderful.” She grins and it lights up her whole face, letting Lance know every smile she’s given before now has been fake. “Breakfast is between 7 and 8, lunch between 11 and noon, and dinner between 6 and 7. The kitchen is open if you want to make anything for yourself, and there is a paper on the fridge where you can request anything for me to purchase on my trips to town.”

She walks to the door, turning to send him one last smile. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. My number is on the info sheet on your table. Please save it in your phone before going into the woods, just in case.”

“Wait, before you go I have a question.” Lance turns to her, and she waits expectantly for him to continue. “On my way here I swear I saw a massive, solid white deer in the woods. Do you know of it?”

She looks shocked, eyes going wide and mouth opening in a perfect 'o', and for a minute Lance thinks he should have kept his mouth shut. But, then she smiles that genuine smile again and looks at him as if she’s reevaluating him. “It is said that this forest is protected by a great god, and only the true of heart can see him. You must be someone special, Lance McClain.”

She walks away then, pulling the door shut softly behind her and Lance smiles to himself, walking over to the window to look out at the view of the woods circling the massive house. The trees are lush and green, flowers lining the many paths he sees to enter them, and in the distance he can see the ocean. 

“A god, huh?” Lance smiles, for what feels like the first time since he woke up in the hospital bed strapped to an IV and being told how badly he fucked up. “Maybe this place isn’t so bad after all.”

* * *

The pink Lily, Allura lovingly called them Juniberry, have a massive field that lead to the beach. Lance takes his time walking through the flowers, leaning down to take in the sweet scent as he moves closer to his goal. It’s a small private beach, mostly surrounded by cliffs. It has a small cave on one side, clean white sand, and small rolling waves. 

Lance spends most of his first day there. He swims in the cool water. Spends an hour chasing a crab that ends up sick of his shit and pinches his finger. Eats his packed lunch of sandwiches, offers some grapes to the crab as an apology. He even spends some time exploring the cave. 

All in all it's a good, relaxing first day. He lays out on the sand, soaking up the sun mostly. It’s warm, smells like saltwater and seaweed. Reminds him of home. He decides to ask Allura for some books to read next time.

Rolling from his belly to his back he sighs sinking into the sand. Contemplating setting his alarm on his phone and taking a nap he opens his eyes to watch the clouds and freezes. Blue eyes go wide as the focus on the cliff above him. Standing on the edge of the cliff, neck craned out and looking down at him with a tilt of its massive head is the white deer.

He blinks rapidly, rubs at his eyes. He has to be imagining it. There is no way that same giant white deer is here watching him. He opens one eye, peeking up and watches as the deer's head tilts from one side to the other like a confused dog. 

Pushing to his feet he cranes his neck, backing up until he's up to his thighs in the water. The deer is standing tall now, head held high and massive horns drawing a pattern of shadows across the beach. They stand staring at each other.

_“It is said this forest is protected by a great god.”_ Allura’s words echo in the back of his head. 

“How do you greet a god?” He mutters to himself before slowly raising his hand and sending a soft wave towards the massive animal. It’s head goes back, as if confused by the movement. Then it’s head shakes and Lance swears he sees it smile as it turns and disappears into the trees. 

Lance stands in the water long enough that the tide buries his feet in sand as he stares up at the cliff. His hand still raised at his side from his awkward wave. 

“Do you wave to gods?”

* * *

“Hey, Allura?” Lance pokes at his dessert, a massive bowl of sour apple flavored gelatin, keeping his eyes trained on the jiggling goo rather than her.

“Yes, Lance.” She doesn’t sound annoyed as she continues to wash dishes.

“Do you wave to gods?” He looks up now, watching as she stops, blinking up at him with a confused frown. “I mean… say you saw a god, how would you greet it? Is it offensive to wave? Should I have bowed? Did I offend him? Oh god I offended the gods.”

“Lance calm down.” She walks over to him now, sitting in the chair next to him and giving a soft smile. “Let’s start this conversation over. What has you so upset?”

“I saw the deer again. The white one. It was standing on the cliff over the beach watching me. It seemed to be so confused by me. So I just… I waved at it.” Lance waves his hand as he says it, feeling foolish even as he speaks.

“Huh…” Allura gives a contemplative look, head tilting and hand going to her chin as she thinks. “I don’t think I've ever met someone who's seen the god of the forest more than once… and you’re saying he didn’t leave when you noticed him, that you even got to greet him.”

“I think it smiled when I did… but then it left? So maybe I offended him…” Lance frowns, looking back at his bowl. 

A soft hand settles over his own, thumb caressing over his fingers in an act of comfort before Allura stands and goes back to the sink. “They say the forests of Altea are full of many mystical creatures. Just remember our rules, Lance. Don’t mess with the wildlife unless it messed with you first.”

“Sure…” He stabs at the gelatin with his spoon, bringing a bite to his mouth as he looks out the window, half expecting to see the massive buck standing outside. 

_No way I'll see it again._

* * *

On the third day of his trip Lance found a massive tree in the forest. It’s branches come out in every direction, thicker than his body and growing above all the rest. He can’t resist his childish instincts and instantly scales the branches. He gets about 2/3 of the way up the tree and settles with his lunch, offering some of the peanuts from his trail mix to a curious red squirrel who comes to investigate.

His eyes run over the forest as he bites into his sandwich. Most of the trees grow tall before branching out at the top. Juniberry flowers line most of the paths, and he wonders how long it took to plant them all as he shifts his head to follow the flight of a blue bird. The bird gets too small for his eyes to really follow anymore so he turns back to the forest, internally hoping his squirrel friend will come back. 

Taking a bite of his sandwich his eyes move along the trees again. Green leaves, gray mushrooms, pink flowers, white deer, a bush filled with small yellow blooms, the red squirrel burying his peanuts. 

_Wait._

Eyes wide his head jerks back so hard it hurts his neck as he stares between the trees at the massive form. The deer bends it’s head into one of the bushes, pulling off a branch of flowers and standing tall to munch on it. 

“Holy shit.”

The deer's head jerks, turning to look up at the tree, up at him. Lance swallows, slowly raising his hand to send another wave before thinking differently about it. The deer stands there, watching him.

Having an idea Lance slowly reaches into his bag, pulling out the apple he packed for a travel snack and, carefully aiming, tosses it so it lands just past Juniberry trail and rolls towards the deer. It looks almost confused as it steps back, branches crunching under it’s hooves and looking down at the green apple as it rolls closer, stopping only a few feet away. 

Dark eyes move from the apple, slowly up to Lance, then back down to the apple again. Slowly it steps forward, sniffing the apple. An ear twitches as it noses the fruit across the grass. Lance grins, watching as the deer finally opens its mouth to bite the apple. It lifts its head, apple still between its teeth as it looks up at the tree, and Lance within it. Lifting one hoof it bobs it in the air in front of it, almost like it stepped in something and is trying to shake it off. Then it turns away, disappearing into the trees with it’s new meal.

Lance stares after it, sandwich forgotten. “Did it… just wave at me?”

* * *

Five days into his trip Lance hears a scream. It’s loud, sending birds flying around him. He rushes towards it, hopping over Juniberry and away from the trail he was exploring in hopes of finding the cause of the noise. His ears strain for sound, hearing wind rustling leaves and animalistic huffs. He follows them, hearing a lot of rustling now, combined with the sound of hyperventilating and clinks of metal. 

He sees it soon enough, a massive white figure, head knelt down at an awkward angle as if it were trying to drag it’s antlers across the ground. Slowing his strides Lance draws closer searching. The deer’s ears twitch and it’s head jerks up, head turning to look at him. 

Swallowing down his trepidation he steps closer, lifting his hand in a small wave. “Hey.”

The deer stares at him for all of two seconds before it turns away again, head going back down to drag it’s antlers over the mud on the ground. Lance gives the back of the deer a wide berth, moving slowly around towards it’s front. His eyes instantly seeing the splash of red across the white fur of its chest.

“You’re hurt.” The deer looks up again as he speaks and Lance can see the problem now. A massive bear trap has the deer’s front leg clamped tight within it’s metallic teeth. “Oh… oh god.”

Self preservation forgotten Lance rushes forward, slipping on the mud and nearly falling. He skids to his knees, reaching for the trap. Gripping tightly to the metal teeth of it he pulls, hoping to pull the offending object open. Unfortunately it barely opens and instead the sharp bladed edges slice into his fingers. 

Ignoring the stinging he looks around, grabbing a stick and trying to pry it open unsuccessfully with it. The deer only stares at him, as if waiting. 

“Okay… this isn’t working. Just… I'm gonna call Allura.” He pulls out his phone, glaring down at the screen as he smears blood across it searching for Allura in his contacts and pressing the call button. “Don’t freak out. We'll-“

“Lance? Did you stray from the trails?” Allura’s voice cuts him off and he sighs in relief before he starts to pace.

“No- I mean yes, but no. I need your help. I- the forest god. He's hurt.” Lance looks back at the deer, seeing it back to trying to free itself again, nudging at the trap with its nose. “I need to get a bear trap open, and a first aid kit… a good one.”

“The forest- wait… the white deer?” Allura gasps, and Lance hears shuffling from the line. “Where are you? What do you see around you?”

“I was on trail number 2, I went off the trail a little past the rock bench. I'm…” Lance looks around frowning. “I’ll turn on music on my phone. Can you follow that?”

“Yes, I’ll be there soon. Be careful, Lance.” The line dies and Lance quickly flicks to his music, turning it up all the way and setting his phone on a rock before turning back to the deer.

It’s looking at him again, eyes wide in pained shock and blood running down it’s nose from a fresh cut sliced across it’s muzzle. 

“Don’t make it worse!” He scolds, rushing forward, hands outstretched to grab the deer by its jaws and yank it’s head down to look at the cut. “You cut it on the trap, didn’t you. Silly god. You have to be more careful. You can’t protect the forest like this.” 

The deer doesn’t flail away, doesn’t even pull it's head back up as Lance lets it go to move a hand closer to the slice across it’s muzzle. “You’re going to have quite the scar from this but I don’t think it'll need stitches.”

“He actually trusts you.” Allura’s voice cuts through the air, startling both him and the deer to stare at her. “Hello again, Shiro.”

“He has a name?” Lance looks between the deer and Allura, watching as they stare each other down. 

“We can talk about this later, first we have to get him free.” Allura steps forward, stopping in front of them to set down a massive first aid box and a backpack. From within the backpack she pulls out a pair of heavy-duty gloves and shoves them on. Lance hurries to shut off his music, standing back to watch as Allura kneels next to the trap, poking at it in assessment. “Lay down Shiro.”

The deer lets out a huff of air before slowly settling on the ground, leg held at an awkward angle. Lance thanks the gods for shock because it looks horribly painful from his view. Once Shiro is settled Allura grabs the trap and, as if it were made of paper, rips it open with a loud crack of metal. 

Lance stares wide eyed at the obviously broken trap, remembering how much trouble he had getting it to move less than an inch. “Holy shit Allura, do you lift?”

“Shouldn’t you be patching up his wounds before he decides to run?” She grabs the trap, yanking it up to rip the chain from the ground and throw it down in anger. “Quiznaking hunters.”

“Right.” Lance grabs the kit, moving forward to settle on his knees in front of Shiro. He reaches out, tentatively touching the leg, gauging the deer's lack of reaction before he moves his hand down to assess the damage. It’s bleeding badly now, puckered and swollen and turning a nasty shade of purple. “I… it looks bad. I don’t think I can save the leg.”

“Well he is allergic to metal so I'm not surprised.” Allura says in a nonchalant manner as she digs in her bag, pulling out a trash bag and stuffing the trap inside it. 

“Allergic to metal?” Lance's frown deepens as he touches the wound, watching it puss as if it were older than it is. “Definitely can’t save the leg. Can you help me get him someplace… cleaner? This is going to take a while, and we're gonna need pain medicine.”

“Wrap the wound and I’ll get him to Altea. But, Lance. You can’t tell anyone about today. Do you understand?” Allura looks sternly at him, waiting for him to nod and start binding the wound to slow the bleeding. 

“How can I hel-“ Lance stares in awe as Allura moves over to the deer, easily lifting him as if he weighed nothing, draped over her shoulders like a massive deer scarf. She then starts walking forward towards the trails. “Holy shit.”

“Don’t forget the first aid kit and my supplies, bring the trap too please.” Lance scrambles to grab everything, scurrying after her. Shiro looks back at him, the flesh around the cut on his nose now puffed up and infected looking just like his leg.

“I'll fix you. I promise.” He reaches out slowly, settling a hand on the pink of Shiro’s nose. “You’ll just be a more rugged god now.”

* * *

By the time it’s over Shiro is passed out on the floor of the garage. Allura surrounds him with hay, draping a thick blanket over his back before sighing and turning to Lance. 

He did it. He saved a god. 

Okay, so he saved a deer. But, it’s a deer he's spent his last week working to get to trust him. A deer that did trust him. And he saved him.

Well, most of him. 

He looks down at the jagged scar where he had to remove the leg, sighing. Poor Shiro.

“He’ll be fine. The important thing is you stopped the infection.” Allura pats his shoulder, pushing him towards the door. “Let him rest, we should talk.”

Nodding Lance follows settling in the kitchen while Allura sets up the pot for some cocoa. “So… what do we need to talk about?”

“You have seen a lot more than you should have on this trip. A curious faun that seems to have latched on to you. I should have told him off the first night but it made both of you happy.” She sighs, settling a mug in front of him before sitting across from him. “You have to promise you won’t tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.”

“I already told you Allura. I promise.” He reaches out, settling a hand over hers. “No one will know about Shiro, or your freakishly insane strength.”

“You don’t even want to ask?” She looks at him skeptically. 

Grinning he pulls his hand back to pick up his drink. “I grew up on fairytales, Allura. You think I can’t put two and two together? Girl with pointed ears living out in the woods? Pretty pink flowers everywhere? Special white deer that _waves?_ He waved at me Allura.” 

“How do you wave in the body of a deer?” She giggles, watching as lance imitates the clumsy movement. 

“The final straw is the allergy to metal. You just so happened to have all the surgical tools I needed without metal?” Lance shakes his head. “Face it Allura, you’re terrible at hiding you’re Fae.”

The soft smile is back on her lips now as she shakes her head. “I forget you’re smarter than you act.” 

“I am, and more determined too. So I’m gonna need a good heavy bag, and a metal detector.” Lance stands up, finishing off his cocoa with a determined look out the door.

“Lance? What are you planning.”

“I’m going to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

* * *

Seven days into Lance’s trip and he’s exhausted, dragging his feet up to his room long past the setting of the sun. He barely makes it through the door before he’s stripping away mud soaked clothing, leaving it lay on the floor as he drags himself towards his bath. He fumbles with the controls, cursing them in his tired state. 

Warm fur brushes past his fingers and Lance slurs out his thanks, watching as two mice work together to turn on the tub while another dangles off the switch to plug the drain. He nearly falls as he climbs into the water, a touch too warm, but soothing to his tired body. The mice are kind, bringing him the body sponge and wash he needs. They even help him rub the shampoo into his hair.

By the time he is clean he’s falling asleep in the tub, head bobbing as the water drains, too tired to stand. He sighs up at the ceiling, sinking further into the porcelain bowl of the tub. Four little faces look down at him, squeaking loudly. 

He curls onto his side, an awkward, too tight fit within the tub. Eyes closing he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The sun is shining bright through the window, glaring angrily on his eyes. Lance groans, not ready to wake up, and rolls over to escape the sun's glare. He finds warmth there, in the dip of his bed. Soft fur tickling his nose as he nuzzles into the comfort, chasing dreams. 

Warm fingers run through his hair, gently pulling out the knots as he dozes. Just as he feels his mind drifting back into sleep he realizes the situation, jerking up with wide eyes to stare at the creature sitting in his bed. 

He's massive, with rolling muscles and snow white hair. At first Lance thinks his legs are covered in a fur throw but upon closer inspection, and the realization that there are in fact horns branching out of his human skull, he realizes they’re his legs. His lower half is covered in sparkling fur, legs skinnier than that of a human, and feet ending in the v shaped pads of a hoof. 

Eyes moving back up the body the first thing Lance notices is the lack of a right arm, wrapped haphazardly in cloth as if he did it himself. Noticing this his eyes move further up to his face and the fresh wound cutting across his nose.

“Shiro?” The man smiles, it’s bright and full of excitement as Lance smiles brightly back.

“Master.” 

“Ma-“ Lance’s eyes go wide and he scrambles back, only now realizing his state of undress and scrambling to cover his parts. “No, no. No Master. My name is Lance.”

“But Lance is master.” Shiro pouts, crawling forward on the small bed to draw closer. “You saved me. I am in your debt.”

“I’m a Doctor. It’s my job to save people. I don’t want you in my debt.” Lance pouts, tapping at his chin. “What can I do to make us even?”

“Am I not satisfactory in this… state?” Shiro shifts back, looking down at his haphazard bandaging. “Do you think I won’t be useful?”

“Oh please. You can do amazing things even down one arm. You’re the one who carried me to bed aren’t you?” At Shiro’s not Lance beams, scooting to a more comfortable position and unwinding the bandaging. “Seems like you’re plenty capable for anything.”

Shiro’s cheeks tint a vibrant red as Lance dutifully checks his stitches before winding the bandages properly. Satisfied he smiles up at Shiro, only then noticing his closeness. “Master?”

“Please, call me Lance.” He feels himself drawing closer. “I’d rather we be on even grounds.”

“Does that mean I can do what I want?” Shiro asks, his own body leaning in until they’re practically sharing the air between them.

“Within reason.” Lance gives an amused chuckle, leaning in to seal their lips together in a kiss. He moves to pull away but a hand wraps around his neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Hands wander and the sounds of pleasure fill the air. 

Reaching out a curious hand Lance is pleased to find his fingers wrapping around the thin length of Shiro’s unsheathed cock. Shiro clings to him, nails scrambling for purchase on his back as Lance moves his wrist to explore his most intimate part. 

“Look at you, coming apart already.” Lance practically purrs his delight at the noises Shiro makes in his ear. “Would you like to fuck me, oh god of the forest?”

The sounds stop and Shiro pulls away. Nervous he overstepped boundaries as Shiro moves from his reach, letting Lance’s hand drop from his legs as he slides to the end of the bed. 

“Shi-“ A loud scraping cuts him off, and Lance stares with confused wide eyes as Shiro scrapes his horns against the wood frame of the bed. He scrapes his horns up the post, then across and over to the other. When satisfied he turns his head, wide eyes focusing on Lance. “You’re not gonna like… skewer me right?”

Huffs of laughter fill the air and Shiro grins, keeping eye contact he lowers his head, pushing his ass up in the air. A twitch of movement draws Lance’s eyes up to watch as Shiro lifts his tail, twitching it in the air adorably. “You can…”

“Holy shit your tail is fucking adorable.” Lance reaches up, running his finger over the twitching fluff. “So soft. How can someone so massive be so cute.”

Snorting out a laugh Shiro wiggles his whole ass, shifting to relax his head on his arm. “Are you going to fuck me, Lance? Or fawn over my tail all night?”

“Fuck you?” Lance’s own eyes widen now as he looks down the line of Shiro’s body to his face. “You want me to fuck you?”

“No I want you to somehow squeeze yourself between me and the bed and fuck yourself on me.” Shiro stares at him with a dry look making both of them laugh. 

Laughter dying down Lance hangs off the bed, digging through his suitcase for his lube. Nearly falling off as he flails himself up in victory with the bottle. “Got it! You sure you want to be bottom?”

“We're on even grounds. So I'll just top you next time. For now I want to feel my handsome hero inside of me.” Shiro smirks up at him, tail twitching and ass waving. “Show me how good you can make me feel.”

“Fuck, okay. Cool.” Lance grins leaning in to press a kiss to the adorable pucker of Shiro’s ass. Pleased by his reaction Lance continues, lapping his tongue over the bared circle as he pops open the lube, pouring more than intended into one hand and struggling to recap it in his distracted state. He finally closes it off, flinging it aside and bringing one hand up to grab the fluff of a tail while the other takes the place of his tongue and swirls lube over the pinked pucker. 

“Let me know if I do anything wrong. I've obviously never done it with a deer before.” Lance chuckles.

“You’re going too slow.” Shiro emphasizes this by pushing his ass back trying to force the teasing finger into his hole. “I’m a faun not a pixie. You won’t break me.”

Huffing a laugh Lance pushes his middle finger in, wiggling it around in search of any sort of sensitive place. Shiro groans, burying his face in his arm as he pushes back. Encouraged Lance continues his menstruations, tugging lightly on the rim and pulling to stretch as he searches. Soon he adds his index finger, scissoring them as his other hand tugs on his tail, using it to pull his ass on and off his fingers like a handle. 

One more finger and a lot more adorable grunts and groans from Shiro later and Lance has deemed him ready, smearing the rest of the lube on his own cock. He moves onto his knees, rubbing his hands up the plush fur of his ass before gripping his hip. “Ready?”

Shiro nods, horns clicking on the frame of the bed. Pushing his ass back in an attempt to get something inside him, preferably the cock rubbing against his hole. Taking pity Lance takes a hand and lines himself up, pushing in slowly.

Shiro huffs out a noise that is very much not human, pushing up on the frame with his arm and shoving his ass back, crying out into the air as Lance practically bottoms out with the movement. Groaning out Lance leans over, gripping tightly to Shiro’s hips as he refrains from fucking into him. “Holy fuck, Shiro.”

“You humans are so big compared to my kind.” Shiro shifts, making more animalistic noises as he squeezes the cock inside him. “So good.”

Lance tries to hold off, he really does. To give Shiro time to adjust but it’s very hard when the faun is moving so much. Squirming on his cock, back and forth, up and down, giving no hesitance to what he wants and when he wants it. Which is apparently for Lance to move, and now. 

Through sheer willpower alone Lance starts moving slowly, bending over to mouth at the ridges of Shiro’s spine as he pulls out and buries himself back in. They set a rhythm that quickly speeds up, sounds of pleasure filling the air combining with the slapping of skin on fur. 

“More, please.” Shiro’s voice rings through the haze of pleasure in Lance’s mind. Wide eyed he glances up from the mark he was leaving above his shoulder blade to meet with sparkling gray eyes. Shifting his gaze he locks on to the horns and an idea forms in his mind.

“How sensitive are your antlers?”

“ _Yes._ ” Shiro pushes himself up, tilting his head back in invitation. “Yes, do that. Use me. Use them.”

Not one to need being told twice Lance reaches out, grabbing at the base of one horn before shifting to grab the other. Yanking back they stumble before Shiro grips tight to the bed, pulling himself back down. Lance tugs, testing the waters with a few thrusts before deeming it actually safe and slamming in. 

Using the antlers for leverage he smacks in hard enough that the fur hitting his thighs sends tendrils of pleasure and pain through him. Shiro cries out so loud Lance knows the whole house can probably hear them, and it only encourages him to go harder, faster, more frantic. 

It doesn’t take long before Shiro’s body is twitching, cock pulsing as streams of cum splatter over the bedding erratically. Lance thrusts through it, chasing his own release. Hand gripping tight to Shiro’s horns, pulling him up, back to chest and wrapping his other arm around his waist. Shiro whines, body trying to curl in on himself in overstimulation as Lance finally lets himself go, releasing inside the twitching ass with a few more hard thrusts. 

Lance pants into Shiro’s back, uncaring of the sweat and mess they made as he comes down from their activities. Slowly he lets go of his antler, running a hand through sweat soaked hair as he drops it down. “You did so good for me, baby.”

Shiro looks over his shoulder at Lance, a dopey lopsided smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lance finally pulls out, helping the faun settle under what blankets aren’t soiled, throwing the others aside to be cleaned later. “Maybe I can return the favor later.”

“Mmmm…” Shiro hums, watching at Lance grabs a washcloth and moves to clean his fur off with gentle fingers. “Breakfast first?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Lance leans in, snuggling the twitching tail in his grip. “I’ll bring you something, as you should be resting.”

Shiro only hums in response, snuggling into the pillows. Smile growing soft Lance throws on a tee and sweats before heading down to the kitchen. Walking through the door he's unsurprised to find Allura sitting at the table eating her breakfast with bedhead and four tired looking mice.

“Good morning, Allura.”

“For one of us, maybe. Some of us were hoping for a bit more sleep I think.” Allura gives him a playful smile before waving an arm at the counter. “I already made breakfast for both of you.”

“You really are a goddess.” Lance grins, skipping over to the counter to grab the tray, all set up and ready to go with waffles and fruit. “How can I repay you?”

“The house next door is for sale, perhaps consider moving out of mine.” She huffs and Lance freezes. 

“Move… here?” Thoughts of his life back in the city cross his mind, then the beautiful deer waiting in his room. “I… didn’t even think of-“

“The fae will pay top dollar for a well trained doctor like yourself willing to avoid metals. You'd be set up here, safe, protected.” She waves an arm in the air. “You could make it a summer home if you aren’t ready to move completely. Just, somewhere to come and rest from the stresses of the city.”

“Thanks, Allura. Really.”

She hums a response, waving him off back to his room with the tray. Thoughts running Lance shoulders his way into the room, frowning when he finds the bed empty. After settling the tray on the small table he moves through to peek through the partially open bathroom door.

Shiro stands in the bathroom, back turned awkwardly to look at his reflection and the littering of little marks along it. A soft smile pulls his cheeks as he cranes back his hand to run over a mark.

“Hello deer.” Lance snickers. “You need help?”

“You marked me.” Shiro smiles brightly, turning to look at him. “I like it.”

“You can mark me too if you want. We're on even grounds.” Lance reaches out, weaving their fingers together and pulling Shiro out into the bedroom. “Which is why we should discuss what we’re doing now.”

Shiro looks down at the plates on the table with a happy smile. “Eating breakfast?” 

Laughing Lance sits across from him. “That too. I mean… do you want to… stay with me, Shiro?”

“Stay?” Shiro looks around the room. “Here?”

“Ah… Allura suggested I get the house next door. Said I could open a doctor’s office for the Fae. Would you… like to um… I want you to… Shiro since the first time I saw you I’ve been enamored with you and I thought you were a deer then so like… I want-“

“I’d love to live with you.”

“Yeah?” Lance looks up, eyes wide as he smiles at the man across from him, heart swelling like he’s known him for more than a week. 

A hand settles over his and Shiro smiles back. “Yeah, let's show the others that we can be on even grounds.”

“A partnership.”

“Pretty sure Allura has already called to arrange a visit to the house and is planning a wedding downstairs.” Lance chuckles and Shiro grins.

“We should beat her to it. I've always wanted to visit your human… Lass Veegass?” Shiro tilts his head, frowning at the words.

Lance laughs. “Let’s start with a house, shall we? Vegas for a honeymoon sounds lovely though.”

“Honey… moon.” Shiro licks his lips, looking down at his plate. “Sounds delicious.”

Lance thinks back to the feel of Shiro around him. “Oh it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please click that Kudos button and consider leaving a comment. Even just an emoji, a heart, or a "kudos" will make me smile.
> 
> Look me up on twitter @SuccubustyKiss


End file.
